


献给不灭者的安魂曲

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 寡猎 ooc，私设有，不死舞者百合和钢琴家（作曲家）猎空 可能是我的第一篇寡猎，这次寡猎不是那些夹在在其他故事里的副cp，而是真正的全篇寡猎。常年处在复建状态
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton & Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 2





	献给不灭者的安魂曲

1.  
通往巴黎的列车上，丽娜坐在窗边看着窗外飞逝而过的景色，她穿着一身典型英国人的大衣，棕色短发随着列车的节奏微微晃动。  
丽娜是英国的一名普通钢琴学徒，不过因为天赋异禀十分受老师的青睐。这次她是被外出出差的老师邀请观看巴黎最著名舞蹈家的演出，他想让自己认定的这位“未来钢琴家”出来见见世面。

从口袋中掏出剧院的门票，莉娜盯着上面的图案发呆。她从未见过这样的门票，没有任何文字介绍，整张票上只有一只黑天鹅。在出发前莉娜特意查了这位舞蹈家的资料，但就如这张简洁的门票一样，这位舞蹈家的资料空空如也，除了她叫艾米丽•拉克瓦之外其余的资料就像是被故意隐藏了一样，什么都搜索不到。  
“拉克瓦家族？”莉娜抚摸着门票沉思，她知道这是法国一个非常古老的家族，是这个时代依旧存留下来的正统贵族。  
“也许这就是她的资料被隐藏的原因？”莉娜摸了摸下巴。

列车到站，莉娜来到火车站门口与老师会和，本想给老师一个拥抱再感谢他赠送的门票，然而刚见到老师还没来得及寒暄她就被拉上了出租车赶往剧院。  
“不是明天才开始吗？”莉娜满脸不解。  
“忽然把时间改到了今天，但具体情况不知道”老师摇头。  
“可是这样真的没问题吗？观众会不高兴吧”  
“她的演出是真正意义上的一票难求，能够看到她的演出是荣幸，她的观众才不会因为改时间而心生不满。”  
“我还是不理解”莉娜摸着手里的门票。“难道不应该是舞蹈者为自己有观众而荣幸吗，为什么反过来了？”  
“等你站到那个高度就会明白了”老师语重心长的对依旧一脸不解的莉娜说。  
“先静下心，用心去感受她的演出”

2.  
剧院中的座位已经都被坐满，莉娜和老师紧赶慢赶总算是掐时间赶到了现场。周围的光线变得昏暗让莉娜有一种置身于电影院的感觉，她好奇的向舞台上看去，那里漆黑一片，像是能够把人吸入的深渊。  
“......”  
“嘘，开始了”刚想问这是什么情况，还未出声就被老师打断，舞踏上骤然亮起一束光，一只黑天鹅静静地立在舞台上。

莉娜不知道如何形容舞台中间的那名女子，也许黑天鹅是最好的形容。  
音乐声响起，舞台上的黑天鹅随着音乐的节奏开始舞动，这是一场单人的芭蕾舞。  
伸展，跳跃，旋转，灯光照射在纯黑的芭蕾群上没能反射一丝光亮，明明身处聚光灯之下却依旧像行走在深渊之中。恍惚间仿佛有黑色的羽翼随着她的舞动缓缓生长，从肩膀到指尖，随后又在聚光灯的强光下散落一地。  
莉娜不由得揉了一下眼睛。

音乐进入高潮，优雅的天鹅开始在深渊般的舞台上剧烈挣扎，她挥动着自己的双翼想要逃离却发现自己早已陷得太深，无法自拔。  
从高潮到结尾似乎没有任何衔接，刚刚还在挣扎的天鹅停止了动作，她放下双臂缓缓倒向深渊，随着最后一个音符的休止，天鹅死在了深渊中，再无声息。

死一般的寂静，直到台上的人爬起来鞠躬台下才爆发出雷鸣般的掌声，黑天鹅面无表情，眼神冰冷。她缓缓扫视了一圈热情的观众走向了后台。  
莉娜的目光紧随着消失在红色幕布后的人影，周围震耳欲聋的声音没能传到她的脑海中。冰冷的东西滴在了手背上，莉娜这才缓过神，抬手一擦才发现自己早已泪流满面。  
明明只是一场舞蹈，为何绝望到刻骨铭心？

演出结束，莉娜依旧没能回过神来，她恍惚地跟着自己的老师走出剧院，脑海中重复着黑天鹅死去的画面。  
“为什么不挣扎？”莉娜忽然问  
“嗯？”老师被莉娜突如其来的问题吓了一跳。  
“如果再努力一下是不是就能飞出去了？”  
绝望的旋律在莉娜的脑海中挥之不去。  
“既然是这样的结局自然有它的深意”老师也不知如何作答。  
“我想让黑天鹅有一个别样的结局”莉娜在心里发誓。

两人顺着人流跌跌撞撞地走出剧院却被外面疯狂的粉丝和记者挤散了，这样的景象莉娜还是第一次见到，再次感叹拉克瓦的影响力，她借着自己身材苗条从人群中向外挤。逆流而上自然非常艰难，莉娜挤的面红耳赤，正当她想停下来歇一口气的时候，身后爆发出了一阵尖叫几乎击穿她的耳膜，下意识的一回头，莉娜撞进了一对深渊般冰冷的瞳孔。  
那是舞台上的黑天鹅，那是世界级的舞者。  
那一刻莉娜忽然意识到，舞台并不是深渊，艾米莉 拉克瓦才是深渊。

3.  
已经在巴黎逗留了一个星期，老师因为那场芭蕾灵感大发把自己关在租借的小屋中没日没夜的作曲，这倒是让莉娜变得无所事事。  
手中抱着法棍和黄油，莉娜慢慢往租借的小屋中走，嘴里哼着没人知晓的曲调。她很早以前就在尝试自己编曲了，虽然也听的过去但还是拿不出手，老师一直觉得她的音乐中欠缺了什么。  
就算是天才也会遇到瓶颈，那场演出在莉娜的瓶颈上敲了一个裂缝，有什么东西呼之欲出。

回去的路上遇到了一个乐器店，灵感堆积加上有段时间没碰钢琴，莉娜忽然觉得十分手痒，确认了店内的钢琴可以试弹之后她一路小跑想要早些把手里的东西放下一口气弹个够。

转过这个拐角再跑两条街区就是她和老师暂住的地方。莉娜心中暗暗计算着路线从前方的小巷一个猛转，只听砰的一声响，她和一个人撞了个满怀。  
“啊！你没事吧！”莉娜看看稳住身形，手中的东西掉了一地。对方就没那么幸运了，她被撞倒在地手臂上一片鲜红的擦伤。  
“对不起对不起我不是故意的！需要我送您去医院吗！”闯了祸的莉娜急忙上前想扶眼前的女人起来，在碰到她的一瞬间女人抬起了脸，一对深渊般的眸子狠狠撞在了莉娜心里。  
“您是拉克瓦小姐？”完全没有在乎被拍开的手，莉娜小心翼翼地问眼前自己站起来的女人。  
女人挑眉露出了一个惊讶的表情，随后又变成了刚才冰冷的样子。  
“我是拉克瓦。”被拆穿身份她也没再隐瞒，大方的摘下了口罩。莉娜捂着嘴不让自己尖叫出声。  
“天啊，对不起！不！我的意思是......抱歉我太激动了！拉克瓦小姐我是你的忠实粉丝！”莉娜开始在身上翻找，艾米莉始终神情冷淡。  
“虽然很冒昧但我能请您给我签个名吗！”她双手举着笔和本子弯腰递到艾米莉身前紧张到闭起了眼睛。  
“好啊”眼前的人接过纸笔很随意地签了个名，莉娜的角度只能看到她白皙的手，被激动冲昏的头脑猛然清醒，她刚才分明看到艾米莉的手上有一大片擦伤。  
“错觉？”莉娜心中疑惑，艾米莉已经把签名递了回来。  
“谢谢您”艾米莉没有回答，她拿着口罩就往巷口走去。  
“黑天鹅最后为什么放弃了？”莉娜忍不住问了出来。艾米莉停下脚步，没有回头。  
“因为不会有希望”她的声音带着冷清。  
“那如果有希望的话结局是不是会不一样！”莉娜继续问  
“那先得有人创造希望。”  
“我叫莉娜 奥克斯顿，是一个音乐学徒！我将来想为您创作一首曲子来改写黑天鹅的结局”话一出口莉娜就后悔了，这句话怎么听怎么像是在看低艾米莉。  
然而艾米莉并没有生气，她转过了头，阳光从巷口射进巷子中画了一个黑白分明的三角，她就站在黑暗中，薄冰般的脸上忽然绽放了一个浅笑，莉娜一下子看呆在了原地，有什么东西如同“MARIAGE D'AMOUR”的旋律一般拍击着她的心。  
“好啊，我等着。”留下这句话，艾米莉转身离开，只剩下巷子中依旧发呆的莉娜和那浅浅洒在她脸上的阳光。

4.  
英国，伦敦。  
这里即将举行一场盛大的音乐会，门票供不应求。艾米莉坐在自己的城堡中品着红酒，手边是一封烫了火漆的信件，信封上写着 “莉娜 奥克斯顿”  
久远的记忆被从大脑的深处翻找出来，她隐约记得当年有那么一个棕发的活泼姑娘扬言要改写黑天鹅的结局。  
“你倒是让我惊讶”  
抚摸着信封中的音乐会的门票，艾米莉将酒杯放在桌上拨通了电话。她要在音乐会开始前飞到伦敦。

音乐会开始，莉娜坐在钢琴前环视周围的关注，当视线扫到艾米莉的时候她眼前一亮，脸上不由自主的挂上了笑容。手指在钢琴上轻轻敲下一个音符，流畅的旋律从她的指尖倾泻而出，艾米莉面无表情，没人知道她究竟在想什么。  
“最后，我有一首特殊的曲子要献给我一直仰慕的人”莉娜的视线转向了艾米莉，艾米莉在座位上微微点头。

琴声响起，这是黑天鹅的配乐，优美的旋律与当年如出一辙，只是在结尾的时候一反之前的绝望忽然上扬，舒缓的旋律代替了沉重的调子，陷于深渊的天鹅展开翅膀飞向了天空。  
艾米莉闭眼听着，眉眼轻轻舒展，嘴角挑了一丝笑，却不知是高兴还是嘲笑，音乐会在震耳欲聋的掌声中谢幕。

“这边这边！”演唱会结束，莉娜潜在人群中拉住艾米莉的手。  
“来这里，我有特殊的东西要给你”莉娜压低帽檐拽着艾米莉向侧门走去。

两人跟做贼一样除了剧院来到附近一栋屋子的阁楼。阁楼中有一台老钢琴和满地的手稿，莉娜局促的笑了笑迅速整理起满地的垃圾。  
“对不起对不起，我太急了都没有问你想不想来”  
“我如果不想来就不会跟你走”艾米莉坐在了一边的椅子上，破旧的房间没能将她的气质减弱一丝一毫。  
“你喜欢我的曲子吗？”莉娜拉了凳子凑到了艾米莉身前。  
“不错”艾米莉冷淡的回答。  
“那天之后我一直在努力，想要有一天我的音乐能够得到你的认可！所以我算成功了吗！”莉娜非常激动。  
“算是，但黑天鹅没有你琴声中的希望，她永远也没法飞上天空”  
“那我可以成为那个希望吗？”莉娜的眼神带着希冀。  
“不行的.......没有人能成为黑天鹅的希望”艾米莉的双眼虽然看着莉娜，但她似乎在凝视什么更深远的东西，深渊一般，只有纯粹的黑暗。

“不行吗……但是....我还是有东西要送给你！”一瞬间的低落，莉娜立刻调整好自己的情绪，她走到钢琴旁深吸了一口气。  
轻快的节奏从指尖倾泻，一片灿烂的橘色花田随着音符展现在了眼前。这首曲子像是盛夏的阳光，像是随风飘散的蒲公英，像是莉娜。艾米莉的嘴角微微上扬。

“这个曲子是我专门写给你的，不过我一直不知道应该起什么名字，你给它起一个名字好不好”莉娜看着艾米莉满脸都是期待，双瞳的色彩让艾米莉响起节奏中飞散的蒲公英。  
“不，我不会起”艾米莉摇头，莉娜的双瞳在她眼前暗淡了下去，艾米莉觉得心中一紧，但她知道，任何温暖都只能把绝望变得更深刻。

5.  
时间过了很久，莉娜已经是闻名全世界的钢琴家，从她手中写出的曲子似乎有生命，只是听着就会让人心旷神怡。她从来只写欢快的乐曲，就像她本人一样，似乎与悲伤无缘。艾米莉依旧是世界级别的舞者，她与莉娜是极好的朋友，她后来的很多舞曲都是莉娜特意创作的。媒体一直在猜测两人是不死有更亲密的关系，但两人都矢口否认。

“艾米莉你是不会变老吗？”很平常的会面，已经过了中年的莉娜与依旧年轻漂亮的艾米莉在城堡中喝咖啡。  
“那是因为你笑的太多了”艾米莉依旧面无表情。  
“不，我是认真的，你的体温常年冰凉，受了伤马上就好，容貌也没有一丝一毫的改变”莉娜数着艾米莉的不同寻常。  
“我已经快老了，时间没剩多少，所以能告诉我黑天鹅为什么没有希望吗？”莉娜微笑，艾米莉冰冷的脸上终于出现了表情，她先是沉默，，随后长叹了一口气。  
“黑天鹅没有希望，因为她是不死的，每一丝温暖都是深渊的诅咒，她的肉体不死，灵魂也不得安宁，只能用绝望包裹自己。毕竟得不到温暖就会习惯绝望。”她的语气平淡，像是在诉说着一个童话。  
“所以我并没有出局是吗？”莉娜依旧微笑着。  
“......”  
“这个原因可比单纯的被甩要好受多了”莉娜如愿以偿地看到艾米莉的惊讶。  
从以前开始，她就总能让艾米莉惊讶，现在依旧没有变。

时间缓缓走过，钢琴家莉娜从天才青年钢琴家到中年伟大钢琴家再到出生年月被记录在维基百科上的史诗级钢琴家，她活了一半多岁，就如她的为人一般，她安详的躺在床上笑着走完了生命的最后时刻，据说她手中还紧握着一张从没被发表的曲谱。

政府开始清理莉娜的遗物，拉克瓦的女儿因为莉娜的遗嘱也来到了现场，她静静地看着忙碌的人们，死水般的眼瞳中出现了悲伤。  
“听说您的母亲与奥克斯顿是好友？”有人过来搭话。  
“是，母亲非常喜欢她，我也很敬仰她”艾米莉淡淡的回答。  
“真是遗憾”来人叹息，转身又投入了自己的工作。

艾米莉顺着扶梯走上阁楼，阁楼与她最初见到时没有任何区别，老旧的钢琴静静躺在地上却没有一丝灰尘。  
“根据遗嘱，奥克斯顿女士将这张曲谱送给您”西装革履的男人将密封袋包装的发黄曲谱放在了艾米莉手中。  
“可惜这首曲子没有名字”他自言自语。  
看着纸上的音符，耳边自然响起了当年欢快的旋律，那飞散的蒲公英再次出现在了眼前，橘黄的花田中莉娜拿着草帽在对她招手，艾米莉久违的眼眶发酸。  
“有名字的”她轻声说。  
“这是献给不灭者的安魂曲”


End file.
